Network-based communications, for example those enabled by the Internet, have made available a wide variety of data to network users. But all data types may not be appropriate for all user types. For example, a parent may seek to protect their children from pornographic Web sites, and an employer may seek to prevent hate speech or other categories of communications within their private enterprise. Accordingly, systems and methods have been developed to monitor network-based communications so that access to such data can then be blocked or reported, for example.
Known systems and methods for monitoring data communications have many disadvantages, however. For instance, methods that function based on simple keyword searches typically produce false positives and/or other inaccurate results. Moreover, methods that employ more complex searching algorithms may require large overhead in terms of resources and processing time, resulting in delayed or otherwise ineffective operation.
Better techniques are needed for data monitoring that allow for the application of more accurate monitoring algorithms in a more computationally-efficient manner.